Back Off! He's Mine!
by Tall Chai Latte
Summary: Gretchen's having a hard time with love, but what will happen when she falls back in love with her first crush Dib? Will she be able to steal his heart, or will it stay with Zim? ZaDr! And a little DaGr.


**Oh hey! Didn't see you there! I'm Kawaii-doodler, but this isn't my story. I just typed it up, edited it for a friend, and posted it on my account. I should really write my own stories... Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim. Invader Zim belongs to the ill-prone belly of Jhonen Vasquez and his smeets of doom!**

Kawaii-doodler: Hello everyone! This is my first IZ fanfic, so please don't leave any harsh comments, okay?

Dark Angel 6012: But they're being honest.

Kawaii-doodler: *looks down glumly* I know... Oh! And for those who read my other fanfic, The Only One, don't worry 'cuz I'm still working on it!

Dark Angel 6012: Blah blah blah! Can we move on with the story?

Kawaii-doodler: Okay okay! *rolls eyes* Sheesh!

* * *

><p>Wipe Away Those Tears<p>

Earlier that day, the sky was clear. The sun shone bright, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. So you can guess that the people of the city were surprised when the sky become covered in dark clouds which hid the gleaming sun. The citizens cursed as harsh winds blew their personal belongings out of their grasp.

Many people complained about the weather, but one did not.

Thoughts of how the weather was identical to her soul entered her mind as she watched the rain pelt against the window. It was hard for her to tell if the loud 'smack' was coming from the rain or her own tears hitting the tiled floor.

For nearly all of her lunch period, Gretchen had been hanging out in the school's hallway crying her eyes out after seeing her now-ex-boyfriend make-out with the school's head cheerleader Jessica.

_What's so special about that slut? _Gretchen thought. She wiped away a few tears. _She's not that pretty. I'm pretty too! _

That was actually true. After finally getting her braces removed in seventh grade, Gretchen was no longer considered a "loser." She was more on the "normal" side. She became a little better-looking when she let her hair down from her ponytails and cut the hair to her shoulder. Plus, when she finally hit puberty, curves were added to her feminine body.

_I should have seen this coming, _she thought sadly. _Torque has been spending less and less time with me, and whenever I would want to go on a date, he would come up with billions of excuses! "My grandma passed away." "My mom's in the hospital." "I have football practice." I was such a fool to believe him!_

Gretchen slid to the ground and curled up into a little ball. "Why does this always happen to me?" she thought out loud. This was about the seventh time Gretchen found her boyfriend cheating on her. _Maybe I should just give up on love... _Tears streamed down her face once more.

As she cried out her broken soul, she didn't hear foot steps echoing though the empty hallway.

"Gretchen?" a deep voice called out to her. She was snapped out of her thoughts.

"What?" Gretchen shouted at the person. Her tears blinded her.

The person took a step back and held his hands up in defense. "Whoa, Gretchen. What's wrong with you?"

Wiping away the tears from her eyes, Gretchen was shocked to find out who was talking to her.

"D-Dib?"

Gretchen was in awe to see her childhood crush in front of her, talking to her.

"So you can recognize me, huh? Who wouldn't recognize the crazy kid?" Dib flashed Gretchen a small smile. A small blush appeared on her face.

Even though Dib was still the same insane child he was back when they were little, Gretchen and practically all the other girls in the eleventh grade couldn't deny that he had become quite... attractive.

He stood at a height of 5'9"; a height that half the males their age had already reached. He also wasn't skinny anymore. He now had a small build that happened to fit him really well. His glasses are still round, but now they're much smaller. The only thing that didn't change was his scythe-like hair and choice of clothes.

"So what's wrong?" He kneeled down to match her height.

Gretchen was about to reply when she felt a warm hand press against her face.

Dib wiped a tear from her eye. "It's strange to see you like this."

Gretchen's heart skipped a beat. She had been wanting to have a moment like this with Dib ever since she was little. It seemed that all her old fantasies were coming true right before her very eyes.

Gretchen's mouth went dry. "M-my boyfriend..."

Dib looked her in the eye, and her words got caught in her throat. _I remember I used to always be hypnotized by those beautiful amber eyes, _she thought.

"He-he cheated on me," she choked out. She felt tears well up in her eyes again.

Dib's eyes softened. "I'm sorry," he told her. Dib wiped away the new batch of tears that rolled down her face.

A few minutes passed before Gretchen's sobs turned to nearly inaudible hiccups.

Dib sighed. "You know... You really shouldn't be crying over a dick like that."

Gretchen looked up at Dib in shock.

"I mean seriously! Someone like you shouldn't be crying over a douche bag. You should be cussing at him instead! Dump him in front everyone, then look for someone better than that asshole," Dib ranted.

Gretchen, amazed by what Dib had told her, could only say, "Really?"

Dib nodded. "Yeah."

A small smile crossed her face. "Thank you, Dib."

"No problem," he said with a wave of his hand. "Even though I know that no one likes me at this school, it's my sworn duty to help those in need," he answered.

"Isn't that a line you use when you're a paranormal investigator?" she asked.

Dib looked embarrassed. "Yeah." His voice cracked.

Gretchen giggled.

She looked down at the palm of her hands and smiled. She forgot about her ex-boyfriend as a familiar warmth spread across her chest. A warmth that she thought was long-gone.

"Thanks, Dib... Thank you for making me feel better," she said quietly.

Dib shrugged. "Anytime, I guess."

He stood up and offered Gretchen a hand.

She took it without any hesitation.

As she was pulled to her feet, a loud scream erupted from somewhere nearby, alarming the both of them.

"DIIIIB-STINNNNKK!"

Gretchen turned towards the direction of the scream. _What the- _Her thoughts were cut off as she saw a flash of pink and green storm past her.

"How dare you back-talk and walk away from the Almighty that is Zimmmmm!"

"Actually, you were the one who was picking for an argument and stormed away from me."

"LIES!"

Gretchen whipped her head to her right and saw the green-skinned kid, Zim, point an accusing finger in Dib's face, who looked bored and uninterested in his conversation.

Nothing had changed much for Zim. He still had a rare skin condition, talked really loud, and was really _really _weird. The only thing that _did_ change for him was that his "hair" had grown in length. It reached his shoulder and had a wavy look to it. His height also grew to a 5'6". Gretchen remembered when Zim had hit his growth spurt. He was super giddy about being tall, but in reality, he wasn't. He was actually the shortest guy in their grade! Zim still shouted about how happy he was about being tall.

A lot of girls hated Zim. Not only was he really weird, but he had curves that girls can only dream of. Gretchen could remember half of the guys at their school wolf-whistling at him as he walked down the hallway one day. But Zim paid them no mind.

_Okay, I need to focus on the future, _Gretchen thought.

"I swear, Zim. I need to teach you English," Dib sighed.

Zim's fake eyes widened before he narrowed them at Dib. "Are you making fun of Zim?" he hissed.

Dib's eyes widened behind his frames. He coughed nervously. "W-what? Of course not, Zim."

Zim went up to Dib, chest to chest, and stood up on his tippy-toes in an attempt to tower over him. He growled when he realized he barely reached his height. Zim grabbed Dib by his collar and poked a finger in his face.

"You're lying," he hissed.

Dib gulped. Even though Zim was shorter than him, Zim was stronger than he was since he was an Irken... and he had weapons.

Gretchen decided to speak up at this point. "Um... Excuse me?"

Zim turned his glare to her.

She gulped since she knew that Zim wasn't afraid to hit a girl. One day, Jessica and her "clique" had decided to prank Dib by stripping and tying him to the school's flag pole. Gretchen never understood why Zim was so mad at them for their prank. It's not his problem. Plus, Gretchen thought that Zim would be one of the kids laughing at Dib.

"C-could you please let him go?" she asked.

Zim looked her up and down before a look of realization had come across his face. Zim quickly turned his attention back to Dib. His eyes were full of rage.

"Who the hell is she?" Zim screamed at him.

Dib broke out of Zim's fierce grip with difficulty. "Just a girl from my class, Zim! You remember Gretchen, don't you?"

Zim took a once over at Gretchen again. She felt small under his scrutiny.

Turning his attention back to Dib, Zim said, "No, I do not! And frankly, I don't like her being here with you!" Gretchen flinched. "What were you doing here alone with this disgusting human female? You were trying to court her, weren't you?" he shouted at him.

"What?" Dib exclaimed. "No! Of course not, Zim! I-"

Zim put his hand in Dib's face. "Do not lie to the Almighty Zim, filthy Earth creature! I have researched your mating rituals, and I have discovered this thing you call 'cheating.' Was that what you were doing, Dib-human? Cheating on Zim? Why you-" Zim was silenced by arms wrapped around his mouth.

"Zim. We've been through this how many times now? If I wanted to be with someone that wasn't you, I would have dumped you. I don't cheat. I'm different than most humans. You even said so yourself! I would never cheat on you, Zim. And if I did, I would give you permission to rip out my internal. I love _you_, space boy, out of all the other things in the billions of galaxies out there." Dib moved his arms and placed a kiss on Zim's cheek.

Zim's cheek tinted purple. "You're still a disgusting worm-baby," Zim mumbled.

Zim pushed Dib away and fixed his uniform. "Come along, Dib-monkey. I have been sickened by this school and wish to return home!" Zim took one last look at Gretchen before making a 'hmph' sound and strutting away.

Gretchen was left in complete shock.

Dib could only shrug. He said a quick "bye" and started to follow the crazy green alien.

"Wait! Dib!" Gretchen called.

Dib stopped in his tracks and faced Gretchen. He raised an eyebrow.

Gretchen gulped. "A-are you and Zim... together?" she asked in almost a whisper.

Dib nodded. "Yeah. We are." He turned away from her and walked toward an impatient Zim.

Gretchen could only watch as Dib walked farther and farther away.

* * *

><p>Kawaii-doodler: Done!<p>

Dark Angel 6012: Not bad. Not bad. You could have done better, but it's still good.

Kawaii-doodler: Aww, quiet you! Anyways, please review! :D


End file.
